


Anniversary

by shirleyballafan



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Anniversary, Beaches, Engagement, F/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleyballafan/pseuds/shirleyballafan
Summary: It's Craig and Darcey's anniversary, and Craig has a little something in mind..





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit of a sucker for cracey (Craig and Darcey) and always have been. I wrote this little one shot for my friend Amelia on wattpad, and thought I'd post it on here too!! Enjoy xx

Perspective: Darcey Bussell 

It's mine and my boyfriend Craig's third year anniversary- three years ago today, we officially started dating.   
And to celebrate, we've come on holiday to Benidorm together. But something's not quite right.   
We've come for dinner at a beautiful restaurant called Comedor Los Dunes, which is right by the sea. It should be perfection, the most amazing way to celebrate our love for one another. But..   
Craig's seemed tense and shifty throughout dinner.   
I'm really concerned he doesn't love me any more.. he seems so distant, most unusual for him.  
Only little signs.. like tapping his foot. Things that might seem commonplace to any other person who saw him, but I know him better than anyone else in this world, and I can tell something's up with him.   
After the meal, which consists of three courses and is the best meal I've ever had abroad, Craig suggests we go for a little walk along the beachfront. I agree happily- I can't think of anything more romantic at this point- I'm a hopeless romantic!   
We take each other's hands and begin to slowly stroll along the long beachfront. It's the most perfect warm evening, with only a slight breeze from the sea. He smiles and kisses me gently.   
"You look so beautiful tonight," he tells me. "You honestly look gorgeous."   
I smile. I'm wearing a simple but elegant white dress with a hint of glitter down the sides and black strappy shoes, and a thin silver chain round my neck.   
"Thank you," I smile at him. "You look gorgeous too."   
He's wearing a blue checked shirt and black trousers and his hair is gelled into place. He's also got a natural tan, which looks 10 times better on him than those fake tans he insists on getting constantly.   
We sit down on the low wall separating the beach from the street and gaze out to sea. The sound of the waves crashing softly is such a soothing sound, I could fall asleep to it. My boyfriend pulls me close and I nestle into him, feeling so happy.   
"Um..  Darcey, there's something I want to ask you," says Craig, pulling away from me and standing up.   
"Really?" I ask. "What's that?"   
Is this the moment where he'll break up with me? He did seem distant at dinner..   
"Darcey Andrea Bussell," he says, standing in front of me, "You're the love of my life, my light in the darkness, everything I've ever wished for and more. And I'd like you to do something for me."   
He gets down on one knee and from his pocket pulls out a box.   
I begin to cry tears of pure happiness.. I've been waiting for this moment for so long.   
"Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" he asks, shyly.   
"Yes!" I cry, and run to him and throw myself into his arms.   
He begins to cry as well, the same tears of happiness that are rolling down my face at the same time.   
"I love you, my darling," he whispers, through tears.   
"I love you too," I murmur, feeling the happiest I've ever felt. "So so much."   
And with the Mediterranean Sea and the bustle of Benidorm life around us, we share a kiss.   
I've never felt so happy before.   
This is the best anniversary present I could ever have wished for.


End file.
